


The Ring

by theotherslover



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotherslover/pseuds/theotherslover
Summary: For as long as Steve has known him, Tony has worn a gold ring around his neck. It’s always tucked discreetly against his chest, near the reactor, hidden from view. It doesn’t bother anyone, but it bothers Steve. Tony is an open book. The man doesn’t even believe in secret identities, but he never talks about the ring.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 715





	The Ring

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a really long time, and I have never written in this fandom before. Sorry if it's awful. I just had an idea and had to get it out.

For as long as Steve has known him, Tony has worn a gold ring around his neck. It’s always tucked discreetly against his chest, near the arc reactor, hidden from view. On the rare occasions Tony is in public without his shirt, no one seems to notice the gold band gleaming against his skin. It doesn’t bother anyone, but it bothers Steve. Tony is an open book. The man doesn’t even believe in secret identities, but he never talks about the ring. Whenever Steve asks, Tony dodges. One night when they lay next to each other, Steve’s head resting on Tony’s chest, mere centimeters from the ring, Steve asks whose ring it was. Tony tenses for a moment and then leers. “Trying to tie me down, Cap?” Steve sputters and the ring is forgotten as Tony continues to tease Steve for watching too many wedding shows and hearing church bells. 

Except Steve never forgets. 

***  
A few months after they announced their relationship to the team, Steve has a sit down with Pepper to discuss something important. Really most of what Pepper does goes over Steve’s head and he just agrees to whatever he was told. The conversation seems to be coming to a close when an unexpected burst of courage allows Steve to ask the only question he has. “Did you and Tony ever get married?” 

Pepper looks at him quizzically before closing her laptop. “You’re asking about the ring.” 

“Was it yours?”

“Tony and I never got anywhere close to talking about marriage. I love him but we are so much better as friends. More....functional.” 

“So, it’s not yours.” 

“No, it’s not. Tony never told me the meaning behind it. I just know it’s very important to him. He was devastated when he realized he lost it.” 

“What? He still wears it?” 

“I don’t know the details but once the dust settled after Iron Man, he noticed he wasn’t wearing it anymore. They must have taken it off him when he was held prisoner. He was a mess. JARVIS called me because even the AI was concerned for his safety. I’ve been with Tony through a lot and that was the second-worst I have ever seen him. The only time he’s been worse was a few days later when a package was left in his workshop. No idea how it got there. The security footage showed nothing. JARVIS had no record. Inside was an identical ring. No note, nothing. It took Tony a week to function. Then he was back in the lab, the new ring around his neck, no mention of it again.” 

Steve rubs his eyes and leans back in his chair. That ring has a power over Tony he doesn’t understand. He is concerned. Who would send him a new ring? Do they know how much power they had over Tony? Iron is stronger than gold, but it looks like Iron Man’s weakness is worn around his neck. And the worst part is, someone out there knows it.  
***  
Tony is glowing as he shows Steve his new suit design. It is lighter but more durable and allows for flexibility. 

“I even put a discreet handle on the back so you can hop on if you need a lift.” 

“That’s amazing Tony. Really.” 

“We’ll have to practice a pickup. I had to hide the handle. Don’t want some random guy grabbing on to me.” 

“Why? That used to be something you’d enjoy.” 

“Very funny Cap. You know I am a one-man man now.” He said sending a wink in Steve’s direction. 

“Are you though?” 

“Am I what?” 

“A one-man man.”

“Steve, we live together in a giant headquarters with a bunch of super-powered idiots who would kick my ass if I even thought about cheating on you.” 

Steve never knew how to take an out. “It wouldn’t be cheating on me if I was the one you were cheating with.” 

Tony closes the projection and sits with his arms crossed and an angry look in his eyes. “I may be one of the most intelligent people on this planet but whatever you are trying to imply is not computing.” 

“I’m talking about them,” Steve says pointing towards the center of Tony’s chest. 

“I don’t see anyone here but you and me. And the bots, but even I’m not that desperate.” 

“Whoever gave you that ring.” 

Tony grits his teeth before spinning on the stool and bringing up the designs for his latest prototype. Tony ignores Steve for the next 15 minutes before Steve finally decides to just leave. Steve makes it to the door before he hears “He’s dead.” 

Steve isn’t all that surprised, but he still feels awful. The grief in Tony’s voice is palpable. “Dead,” Steve echoes. 

“In a sense.” 

Steve turns back around to face Tony’s back. “What does that mean?” 

“It means whatever you want it to mean. The man who gave me this ring doesn’t exist anymore and that’s all that matters. Now close the door on your way out. I have actual important things to do.” 

***  
It’s a while before Steve is brave enough to approach the subject again. It’s even longer until he is with James Rhodes alone. Tony leaves for a tech conference and Steve asks Rhodey if he would be interested in “hanging out.” Hanging out involves drinking some beers and watching the Dodgers on TV and it’s the most normal Steve has felt in a while. He’s almost upset that it was all a ruse to get information. 

“You and Tony have been friends a long time” 

“Yep.” 

“So you have met all of Tony’s partners.” 

Rhodey glances at Steve before muting the game. “Something on your mind, Captain?”

“No, just curious.”

“Does this have anything to do with the conversation you had with Pepper?”

Steve drops his eyes in shame. “She told you?” 

“That ring has been the hardest mystery I have ever tried to solve. Of course, she told me. We have someone new on the case! I’ve been waiting for you to ask me about it.” 

“Has he always been wearing it?” 

“Yeah, as long as I’ve known him. He barely notices it’s there. I’ve only ever seen him acknowledge it once.” 

“What happened?” 

“We were around 27. We were in Metropolis for a meeting and Tony disappeared. I got a call to pick him up because he was removed by security from a party in Gotham.” 

“Gotham?” 

“Yeah, scary place. He was sitting on the curb outside a club with this older gentleman’s arm around him. He was clutching the ring like a lifeline. Never found out what he did to get thrown out. He wouldn’t talk about it. But it must have been bad to be thrown out of Bruce Wayne’s welcome home party.” 

“Who’s Bruce Wayne?” 

“Rich guy from Gotham. He disappeared for a while, probably partying across the world. He’s Tony at his worst times 100.” 

“Sounds like a nice fella.” 

“Would love to see you interact with him. Anyway, that’s all I know.” 

***

Disaster strikes. There are too many explosions going off and too many civilians around. At the center of the disaster is a nasty looking thing and a big green rock that the monster claims will destroy the world. Tony takes as many bombs as he can, and the rock, and just flies up. The suit takes the brunt of the damage from the explosion, but Tony is in pretty rough shape. Pieces of the rock are wedged into his suit and a significant piece is lodged into his leg. He is conscious when they find him, but the damage to his leg requires surgery. As much as Steve wants to follow Tony to the hospital, they agreed a long time ago that the job always came first. A few hours after the explosion, Shield is finally able to handle the clean up without them. Steve receives a message from JARVIS that Tony is stable, out of surgery and sleeping off the anesthesia. 

Flowers in hand, Steve walks down the hallway of the hospital to the designated room. Tony looks banged up but otherwise peaceful. Steve almost doesn’t notice the dark figure reading the paper in the far corner. 

“Excuse me, sir. This is a private room,” Steve tells the man. The man’s eyes flicker to Steve for a brief moment and then he looks back at the paper. He is dressed very well in a dark suit that looks as expensive as Tony’s. A suitcase rests against his leg. Something about him puts Steve on edge immediately. “I would appreciate it if you would leave immediately.” 

“Bruce Wayne,” the man responds as if that explains his presence. Steve is about to use his best soldier voice when Tony stirs, and Steve’s attention is immediately drawn away. By the time Tony is oriented Steve has almost forgotten about the man. 

“What are you doing here?” Tony snaps. Steve is too shocked at Tony’s ire to realize the question isn’t directed at him. 

“I was in the neighborhood, and was concerned for your welfare,” the man replies.

“Don’t bullshit me, Bruce,” Tony growls back. 

Bruce sighs, folds up the newspaper and pulls a metal looking box out of his suitcase. He opens it to reveal a green rock. A green rock with spots of blood and suspiciously the same shape as the one previously in Tony’s leg. “Had to get every piece. Don’t want these falling into the wrong hands. Gives my better half the hives.”

“Well, at least you care about someone’s welfare.” Tony challenges. 

The man ignores the barb and approaches the bed slowly. He looks Tony over before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a ring on a chain. Tony’s ring. He tosses it and it lands in the center of Tony’s chest, clanging as it hits the reactor. “It was removed for the surgery. I took it for safekeeping.” 

“It’s yours. Take it. Mine was melted down for bullets.” 

Bruce looks confused for a moment before unbuttoning the collar of his shirt and pulling out a chain that holds an identical ring. “I thought you realized it was yours. I had to call in a lot of favors to get it back. Imagine asking your partner to fly to a warzone and retrieve a promise ring you exchanged with your childhood sweetheart.” 

Tony looks dumbfounded. “Mine had a scratch.” 

“Oh. Well, you weren’t wrong. I did melt it down, that took care of the scratch.”

Tony sprung up. “What?!” 

“I had to fit the tracker in.” 

“You son of a bitch.” Tony closes his eyes. 

“So, I’ve been told. You were missing for four months. I had to prevent that from happening again.” 

“Says the man who disappeared for 10 years.” 

“It’s not healthy living in the past.” Bruce ignores Tony’s snort. “I am glad to see you well and finally moving on.” He sends a glance Steve’s way. 

“Yeah, you too,” Tony mumbles. 

“It was a pleasure meeting you, Captain Rogers. Tony, stay out of trouble,” and with that, the whirlwind that is Bruce Wayne leaves. 

Steve stares at the open door for a while before looking back at Tony who is muttering curse words to himself. Steve is too shocked to chastise his language. Finally, Tony looks at Steve and grimaces. “You better be getting me a ring soon, Rogers because I’m throwing this one into the goddamn ocean.”


End file.
